ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kazuma Torisuna
Kazuma is a Native Alter User. Personality Kazuma is one to not think before he acts, but this proves to be false. He does think, but rather quickly. Such as when he quickly figured out the flaw in Kimishima’s plan to return Ranma-chan and Nabiki for the reward money. Though he also has trouble remembering Ranma’s name. Kazuma has a unbreakable will and he has proven that under no circumstances will he ever give up or admit defeat. He is also incredibly rebellious and hates the thought of being controlled by anyone. Although he claims to be a selfish Alter user who will do anything for the right price, this is not true as he will challenge any foe and fight against odds to protect innocent people without hesitation, especially the ones he cares for, even at the cost of his life. Synopsis Kazuma is first seen with Kimishima being stopped by Ranma-chan carrying an injured Nabiki. After it was determined that Nabiki was just suffering from exhaustion Kimishima convinced him to hold the two up for a week while he searched for who they were. When they returned and met Nabiki an invisible spark ignited between her and Kimishima so they stayed and talked while Kazuma went to go get Kanami, and Ranma at the farm. After meeting Ryoga and admitting that they couldn’t find anything about Nerima. He explained the Lost Ground and Alter User’s to them. Ranma and Ryoga joined Kazuma in saving the HOLY representative held captive. Kazuma decided to test Ranma to see if he could handle his business. While clearly untrained and fights every bit like the street fighting brawler he is, he is an Alter User which allowed him to hold his own. After they received the payment, it turned out that he had regularly been conned into paying a fake toil Ranma and Ryoga quickly put a stop to it. Afterwards they rescued Kimishima’s friend Hideki from Biff. He had never met anyone as skilled with Alter power as Ryuho, and Kazuma is soundly trounced in their first fight. While he tried to play it off his only thought was in getting stronger upon seeing Ranma and Ryoga able to hold their own. At least until Ryuho unsealed his alters original power. Kazuma who tried to rejoin the fight was immediately knocked out and it started to rain before Ryoga could free Ranma. However, even as he's confined at HOLY's facility, he refuses to admit defeat. He used a distraction provided by Ryoga to steal a HOLD soldiers uniform. Then with the timely arrival of Ranma he actually manages to escape back to the outside. When they came across Nabiki and Kimishima it was decided that Ranma would go back to find Ryoga while Kazuma used Nabiki to escape. Kanami was ecstatic when he return revealing that she had overheard Nabiki and Kimishima talking. Kazuma assured her that it had all been a misunderstanding. He didn’t understand why she was upset when he told her he wasn’t an alter and Nabiki refused to tell him. Ranma arrived later carrying Kimishima and Ryoga. Kazuma was furious at Ryuho’s dismissal of him especially in light of the respect he showed Ranma and Ryoga and vowed to make him pay. The next morning they decided on what to do next now that HOLY knew about them. It was decided that it would be best to lay low while Nabiki learned what she could from the phone. Kazuma decided to take Ranma and Ryoga up on their offer of a free for all. Kimishima signed the three up for an Underground fighting tournament, but since it was being held ay on the other side of the Lost Ground for the next two weeks it was decided that it would be best if Kanami went to live on the farm as Kazuma didn’t want her to find out that he was an Alter User. However Kazuma ultimately couldn’t go through with it and invited her along. The four of them had to suffer stuffed into the back of Kimishima's car, as he recklessly drove. While they were awed by the size of the city they quickly realized it wasn’t the sort of place for kids. Luckily Nabiki had come prepared and showed Kanami the internet. Nabiki also made a point of getting accommodations with the spectators so they wouldn’t have to stay with the other fighters. That and she didn’t trust them to not start a fight. After meeting up with Izo everyone went their separate ways. As he learns of HOLD and HOLY, and their underhanded tactics, Kazuma wanted to focus his attention on them, but was forced at gunpoint by Nabiki to escape instead. He was forced to reveal that he was an Alter user and much to his surprise Kanami already knew. However before he could register this were found by Asuka. Kazuma ended up staying back to fight him as Nabiki grabbed her by the wrist and kept running. Alter Shell Bullet Forms Shell Bullet: Author Roy uses the Shell Bullet from the Anime the original manifestation of which is an alloy-type Alter which transforms his right arm into a weapon. After de-materializing the sufficient quantity of matter (typically, the mass stored in a small automobile), Kazuma transmutes it briefly into Alter energy before reforming it into matter enameling his right arm. At its first level, Shell Bullet covers Kazuma's right arm with protective metal armor, which is mostly golden in color but with orange and gray sections also, Kazuma's right hand is divided into orange and red plating, with metallic claws for fingernails and creates three red curved fins of metal jutting out from his right shoulder blade that store potential "Alter" energy, each progressively larger as they near his shoulder (in actuality, it is the middle fin that is the largest one). The fins break apart & release the potential Alter energy that burst outwards to propel Kazuma forward at great speed, increasing the power of his strikes, which Kazuma labels as Bullets, giving them names that represent their power or affect on the opponent *'Fissure Uplift': By punching the ground with "Shell Bullet" and channeling Alter energy into it, Kazuma can generate a small fissure of energy that stretches for about a dozen or so meters, which in turn unleashes a powerful force sufficient to easily launch several humans into the air and away from Kazuma. *'Shōgeki no Faasuto Buretto' (衝撃のファーストブレト, Shocking First Bullet): The first of the three "Bullets" that Kazuma can use in this Alter stage. Shattering the most downward fin (the smallest one), Kazuma begins to slide across the ground and pivot repeatedly in order to either maintain or increase his momentum, before thrusting his fist at the target and unleashing a powerful wave of force. Kazuma managed to collapse an entire office building by striking its top surface with "Shocking First Bullet". *'Gekimetsu no Sekando Buretto' (撃滅のセカンドブレト, Destructive Second Bullet): The second of the three "Bullets" that Kazuma can use in this Alter stage. Functions the same as "Shocking First Bullet", except that it is the middle/central fin that gets destroyed and the firepower is increased: Kazuma was capable of destroying the large, steel entrance gate to the "Lost Ground" city with this move (likely approaching city block-busting levels, given the quantity of reinforced steel present). *'Messatsu no Rasuto Buretto '(滅殺のラストブレト, Obliterating Last Bullet): The third and strongest of the three "Bullets" that Kazuma can use in this Alter stage. Functions the same as "Shocking First Bullet" and "Annihilating Second Bullet", except that it is the highest fin that gets destroyed and the firepower is further increased: This is the attack that ranks Kazuma at multi-city block-busting power, capable of wiping out hundreds of thousands of cubic meters worth of rock in energy collisions with equally-powerful "Alter" users. Category:Gray Skies